Galaxywatcher (Galaxy)
This OC was made and belongs to Galaxywatcher. Please do not use her without permission. Appearance Galaxywatcher is a NightWing. Her scales have a purple tinge to them, and some areas are completely covered in purple scales. She has many white flecks on the black parts of her body, and lavender horns. Strangely, her forked tongue is bright purple instead of the normal black. She has three spots of different shades of purple under her eyes, and white flecks along her neck. Her chest and belly are a very dark purple. The ridges along her back are also dark purple. Her eyes are a deep purplish-indigo. The insides of her wings are a dark, grayish purple with the silver "stars" in a spread-out, spiral pattern. Her claws are a shiny silver color. She has a small silver hoop piercing on her left ear. Personality Galaxy is quite the loner compared to her sister, Northstar. She is very sarcastic and tends to snap at dragons who bother her. Galaxy dislikes being touched by dragons she doesn't like. However, she is kind to her loved ones. She normally doesn't bother talking about her ability to see into the future, but she willingly uses it if she has to. She has a strong love for food, especially fruits. She secretly dreams of living in the RainWing rainforest, so she could be able to eat as many mangoes as she wants. She cares very much for her younger sister, even though Northstar is an animus. However, she realized that her sister disliked talking about and using her animus powers, saying that she would "much rather be able to see into the future like you, Galaxy, or maybe even read minds." She cares about Northstar so much, however, that she is willing to kill any dragon who hurts her. Galaxy insists to be called "Galaxy" instead of Galaxywatcher, saying that her real name is much too long. Galaxy is secretly a worrywort, and is often nervous about little things. She fears that one day, her little sister will turn insane from her animus power, and forget all about Galaxy, even if she uses her powers for good. Relationships Northstar Northstar is Galaxy's younger sister, a NightWing-IceWing hybrid. Galaxy cares for her sister very much and will do whatever it takes to protect her. Soulcatcher Soulcatcher is Galaxy and Northstar's mother. She is a NightWing, looking almost exactly like Galaxy. Her husband is Caribou. She died after an assassin accidentally killed her instead of the victim they were supposed to. Caribou Caribou is Galaxy's unknown father and husband of Soulcatcher. Neither Northstar or Galaxy knew him. Soulcatcher explained that he disappeared after Galaxy and Northstar were born. Not much is known about him, except that he was an IceWing. Backstory Galaxy and her sister were hatched under the moonlight with her father and mother. A few days after they were born, Caribou, their father, disappeared. He hasn't been heard of since. As a young dragonet, Galaxywatcher loved watching the stars with her mother and sister. The three lived in a cave secluded from anywhere else. Galaxy never really knew the outside world, until one day, Soulcatcher, her, and Northstar decided to venture out into the rainforest. Luckily, it wasn't far from the cave where they lived. Galaxy has admired and loved the rainforest ever since she and her sister traveled there. She collected as much fruit as she could before heading back. As they returned home, however, they noticed their mother wasn't out there to greet them. Instead, a black, dragonlike figure stood over their mother's body, two silver shurikens sticking out of her neck. The two young dragonet sisters watched, in silence, as the assassin quickly ran off. However, he had forgotten one thing. His weapons. Galaxy walked up and pulled the weapons out of Soulcatcher's neck. She had a short spasm and gazed at her before she died. Suddenly, Galaxy had a horrible feeling in her heart. Revenge. She then on vowed to herself that if anyone tried to hurt the last known remaining member of her family, Northstar, she would do anything, anything, to stop them. She would even kill. From then on, she kept the two still-bloody weapons in a leather pouch she made from the hide of a cow. She is currently living with her sister in the same cave. -In construction- Category:Dragonets Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters